The Seven Kings
by BrooksPurple
Summary: A group of people shaped this world's history as we knew it. They were immensely powerful, people of great influence and standing. They were the Seven Kings, and this is their story.
1. Augur

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome! I'll get this off the bat, I do not, and never will, own D &D. And if you do, awesome job you guys are doing, keep it up! I request that you rate and review, and I gladly am open to and welcome criticism. Now then, enjoy!**

 **Augur**

I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face. I looked around again, confirming where I was. Yes, my small hut. Good. My robes, small shrine to Savras, and various other belongings scattered around the room. Now, back to what had roused me.

A vision. I had tried to rid myself of them when I was a boy, before I realised the foolishness of that errand. I saw myself, with others, standing… standing… Damn! I lost it. I could feel a call in the distance, sure that it was related to what I had saw, but how? I walked to the outside of my hut, expected to see nothing, only to find a woman and man, about to knock. The woman supported the man, looking rather upset and distraught. Immediately she looked up at me, "You're a healer, right? Can you fix him?!"

I took a quick look at the man. Pale, sweating, clearly weak in either the limbs or joints. I nodded at the woman, "I can make no promises, however I think I can fix him. Bring him in and lay him on the bed." I indicated my own bed. I often used that for my patients. As she laid them down, I stepped towards my small shrine. I sent up a quick prayer, hoping to be repaid with a vision, something to help this man. I was answered when I felt my eyes unfocus.

Colors shifted before my eyes, before seeing the man currently laying on my bed standing in a swamp. He seemed to be searching for something. Before I knew what happened, I saw a flash of black and white, before a long snake was clinging to the man's leg. I knew the species, and the cure was difficult to get. My eyes focused again, seeing the woman staring up at me with curiosity. I looked down at her, "Yes, I believe that I can help him. Now, I would like you to keep him company while I get the antidote."

"Where will you be going?" She asked, walking to the bed.

"I need to find a snake like the one that bite him, so I'll have to go to the swamp land." I hoisted a dagger to my side, while grabbing my holy symbol, "Now, I shan't be too long." She said something as I left, but I couldn't catch it.

I took in the calm morning air. Dew was in the grass, and a few birds sang. I held still for a moment, concentrating. My eyes once again filled with a vision. I could see where the man had been looking. He was close to the eastern edge of the swamp, near the large willow tree. I cleared my head and steeled myself. It wasn't a terribly long walk, but it was difficult. I ran through my small list of spells, mostly healing or identification spells, however I did have some damaging spells. I unsheathed my small dagger, giving it a small once over.

Wicked sharp, with a slightly curved blade, roughly a foot in length. The handle was plain, simple wood wrapped in leather. The pommel was a simple iron ball attached to the end. I resheathed it once again and set off. Walking through town, many people gave greetings to me or asked what I was doing. I would give a small nod in return or tell them it was too urgent to stop. Eventually I got through the town, appearing before the swamp.

The swamp wasn't unpleasant per se, yet there were more inviting places. Full of snakes, quicksand, and various other dangers, only the bravest went into the swamp. Which is why going into the swamp for a night had become a test of courage in Emboan. I'd treated multiple cases of poisoning, or general sickness because of this. I stood at the edge of the swamp, and then sighed, realizing that I still had a ways to go. An image of the man, feverish and pale on my bed flashed into my mind. _I must help him_ I thought.

I took a quick step into the swamp, holding my knife at the ready.

It was unpleasant, unclean, and dangerous, but I made it to where I needed to be. The snake should be around in this area, unless it had already left. The snake I was looking for, a cobra, was cunning. It had been designed to hide and then spring out from the darkness. So, I knew that I couldn't very well walk around the dark areas without light for fear of being bitten myself, and I knew that it was hopefully around this area. So I cast Light onto my dagger.

The area around was instantly brightened showing what was around. I could see small flickers of movement around the edges of my vision, though I discounted them as unimportant. What I was looking for would be much bigger, and of different colors than what I was seeing now. I looked around for a good while, searching under trees and lilypads when something jumped me. I spun around only to get hit instantly by my assailant. Sharp edges dug into my robes, along with the pure brute force of something slamming into you.

The wind was knocked out of me, and I landed on my back. I could hear something padding at the ground, huffing and preparing to charge again. I wanted to roll, but I knew I would have no time, so instead I cast Shield of Faith and a giant shimmering shield of energy appeared ahead of me. My attacker rammed into the shield, causing cracks to spread throughout. I finally got a good look at what was attacking me. A massive boar, with one tusk broken about halfway down. I could almost see the rage inside of it's eyes, it wanted blood, specifically mine in that instance. I crawled to my feet, before preparing another spell.

However, the Shield of Faith ended before I could finish and the boar came charging through. I barely had enough time to dodge, yet my thigh still got clipped. I could feel the pain burn and sting as a bit of my blood splashed across the ground. My knife wouldn't be near enough to charge it head on, so I flung out a hand and seared its face with holy flame, watching the boar just become more enraged. It charged again, and this time I had enough warning.

What I didn't have enough warning for was when it flung its tusks out at my side, tearing the robes and flesh. At the same time, I flung out my knife it an attempt to finally kill it. I felt resistance, then nothing anymore. I looked over to see one very dead boar. I collapsed to my knees in pain. My sides burned and my chest heaved in pain. I quietly muttered out a few short words and felt my wounds knit themselves back together. It was a strange itching sensation, combined with a small amount of pain.

I stood to my knees and looked towards the sky. The sun was approaching the western horizon, I was running out of time. I quickly abandoned my careful search process in favor of rapidly searching wherever the snake could be hiding. This proved to both work and be dangerous when I nearly got bitten myself. I had crouched down to look underneath a bush when a flash caught my attention. I doubled back, falling onto my butt as the cobra shot out of the bush, coming just a foot short.

I held my knife in front of me thinking about why I had though doing this on my own was a good idea. The snake coiled back up, hissing and baring its fangs at me. I couldn't do much combat wise, I was a weaker and unskilled man. So, wildly waving the knife around I cast a blind Sacred Flame.

The radiant fire light up and shot out of my hand, searing some of the ground and the tail end of the cobra. It began to hiss louder, before lunging at my foot, I barely pulled away. I knew that if I got bit, I'd be done for. So I was on high alert. I sent out another quick Sacred Flame, before flaring up the tip of my dagger with light. The snake reared back, and I took the opportunity to run forward and force its mouth closed. I could feel the the muscles struggle against my grip, but I held firm. I quickly cast Sacred Flame, searing the snake, killing it instantly.

I released its head, slowly lowering it to the ground. I looked at the snake. It was small, a sign that it's younger. We shouldn't have to worry about the mother, this type usually break away from the parents young. I quickly made a small cut near the head, as close to the poison gland as I could. I reached for a vial in my pouch, almost not finding them. I bottle some of the blood in one, and some of the venom in another. Then I grabbed roughly four scales and stowed them in my pouch.

I looked up, the sun was dangerously close to the horizon, I was low on time. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast at all, but I made it with about an hour before nightfall. I looked at the man on my bed. He was asleep, and far paler than when he was brought it. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he shifted restlessly. The woman was giving him water to drink when I bursted in. She looked up at me in surprise. I must've been quite the sight, bloodied with torn robes. She turned to me, "Did you get it?" The worry was almost palpable in her voice.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, I'll need to prepare the raw materials, get him more water."

"Yes, I will."

I turned back to my small workspace. I laid out the vials of blood and venom, before putting the scales into a small mortar and pestle, grinding them up to a fine dust. I kept that in the dish, and then I began to boil some water. To the hiss of the kettle I slowly mixed a few drops of blood into the venom.

I poured out the boiling water, quickly dropping a pinch of the dust and a few drops of the venom-blood mixture into a cup. I held the cup out to the woman, "Get him to drink this. He must drink it while it is still boiling, otherwise he'll be poisoned all over again."

With a quick nod, she ran to side, shaking him a little too rough for my liking, but it worked. He slowly came to wakefulness as she poured the liquid down his gullet, almost drowning him. At this very moment, my eyes blurred as a headache started up. My vision shifted, showing me standing on a hill, other people forming a circle with me. I knew none of them, yet I could feel a connection. My vision shifted once again, I was standing, well, sitting in my hut.

The woman was staring up at me once again, worried, "Are you okay? That's been happening quite a bit and I'm worried now."

I gave her a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine. It's something I had as a child. Nothing harmful, just… annoying." I quickly moved to the bed, looking at the man. No coughing, that was good, meant he hadn't choked on the tea. The paleness was fading, but he was still warm. Made sense, usually after being cured this venom gave the poisoned a cold.

"Will he be alright?" I jumped at the tiny voice behind me.

"Yes, he should be. From what I can tell, he's tough. Unless something goes horribly wrong, he'll be fine." I gave a small nod of confirmation to myself. Yes, indeed. I leaned down and pulled out two mats, giving them a firm shake to get the dust off, "You and I can sleep on these, unless you'd like to go back to the village."

Her head shook with conviction, "No! I'm staying with him."

"Very well," I handed her the mat, "Set that where you will. Good night." I laid down and closed my eyes.

I was standing on top of a hill, staring into the sunset. Purples and reds and oranges blended together, painting the sky like a mosaic. I could see people standing to my left and right, also staring at the sunset. We were smiling, looking bloodied, but alive. I got a look around at the others with me, we were a diverse group, both in body and race and what we could do, and that was all I could see at a first glance.

Grasses swirled around us, and we began to crest the hill. Looking down, I could see a city on the waves, tall spires with a large town square. We shifted, standing in front of another city with tall walls and many guards. Once again, we moved. I felt a chill creep into my bones. In front of us, in a wintery wasteland, was another city. A tall gate, easily cresting twenty feet with intricate carvings set in the wood.

A wall far taller denied us entry, indicating a tiefling, half-orc and a few others in our small group. We looked at each other, exchanging words I couldn't catch. Some shook their heads, before turning and walking away in disgust. I looked up at the men on the wall, before turning on my heel and walking away.

Before I could see the situation to its end, it was lost.

I woke to birds chirping. Sitting up, I looked towards my bed. It seems the man I had treated had left with that woman. I stood, my joints groaning in protest, and looked towards the glint in the corner of my eye. A small sum of gold sat on the table that I had brewed the tea on. I counted it, fifteen gold, interesting. I had planned to charge a little less, but this was fine, I wasn't going to search for them to return the gold. I turned to the west, feeling a tug similar to the one I felt yesterday.

I needed to go there, but why? I'm sure it had to do with my visions, but… No, Savras did not grant me this gift to ignore what it showed me. I searched around for my holy symbol, finding it lying on the ground near the door. Yes, that was all the more pushing I needed. I found my dagger, and a satchel. I packed up some herbs, and my healing kit. I sheathed my dagger, and grabbed some rations from within my drawers.

As I opened my door and felt the wind against my face, I knew this was what I had to do.

I took the first step on a my journey, yet I knew not where it would end.


	2. Gar

**Gar**

I jumped out of the way of a slung rock, laughing like mad. Ha! Did they really think three measly kobolds could stop me!? I looked toward the crowd, somewhat bored and hoping for blood. If it was blood they wanted then it would be blood they got! I turned to the nearest kobold, quickly menacing him with a growl. He shirked back like a coward. I spun and cleaved the kobold behind me in two.

It was invigorating! I felt him fall, before I spun back to the other one. With naught but a breath that one also fell below my axe! With an uproarious laugh, I turned to the crowd, "What do you think!?" They laughed, a glorious sound that was pure music to my ears. I looked back through the arena, my feet shifting in the sand. Wait. Three kobolds. I had already killed two, so, that means… "Jered you bitch!" I shouted to the heavens, cleaving down two more kobolds as I was pelted with rocks. They didn't do much, I was to deep in a rage. I looked down at a kobold and growled. He shirked back before I threw my axe at him. He shrieked and ran, but the axe cleaved off his head.

I cracked my knuckles as I looked around. Time to get in with it! I punted one into his friend, feeling the bones crack under my feet. I turned, swinging down with my fist and connected with another. Rocks continued to pelt my skin while I made a path of death in my way. Kobolds fell with every move I made! I gripped one by the head and gave him a good headbutt. His snout broke with a sickening crunch. I turned and tossed him at one of the kobolds sneaking up on me. He crumpled under his friend, and I laughed once again. I rushed to my axe, probably crushing some of the small weaklings under my feet.

I reached it, and went to pick it up when I felt three sharp pains in my back. I swung around to see three kobolds standing with bloodied swords. I swung my axe at them and missed. Clever little things. I felt a few more rocks pelting me, it was getting uncomfortable. I grit my teeth and tightened my grip on the axe. I stomped forward once and roared with all my might. Sometimes being a half-orc is good for something. As they staggered back, I brought it down with everything I had on the head of one.

I felt his skull begin to crack as I forced my axe through it. Blood spurted out and I grinned. He let out a small scream before he died. I pulled the axe out, getting a short view of myself in the reflection of it. My long black hair has wild around my face, green tinted skin shiny in a layer of sweat. Then I saw my eyes. Orbs of pure, beady red. In that moment I understood why I was so feared. I shuddered for just a moment, but it was long enough for the remaining two kobolds to get two more strikes in on my legs. I roared once again, in both pain and ultimate, unquenchable rage. Still roaring, I swung my axe in an arc above my head before bringing it up on to the next kobold. He began to jump out of the way, but I was faster. I altered the arc of my swing and cut off his leg. He screeched in pain as his friend jumped on me.

Everything was dark. I could hear the roaring of the crowd and the screeching of the kobolds. I smelled the one on my face. Speaking of…

I grabbed him by his tail and started to swing him like a flail. He screeched as he collided with his friends. He stopped screeching after a few hits. The crowd was loving it! I began to mix in hits from my axe with hits from the dead kobold. They kept falling before me. After what could've been anywhere from three minutes to three seconds, I was surrounded by the little beasts. I couldn't turn anywhere where they wasn't one at my back. Not good. So I did the next best thing. I took the dead kobold I held, and I threw him at the one in front of me. The ones in his path jumped to the side, and I took the opportunity to start cleaving.

I felt my axe's blade dig into a kobold's back, biting into the flesh and cracking some of the bones. He dropped, and in a follow-up I swung the weapon in a wide arc, hitting four of them with one blow. As they screeched to their deaths, sharp pains dug up on my back, "Raaa! I'll kill all of you weaklings!" I continued to roar into their faces as I punted one into his friend. I grabbed another, and snapped his neck. With a _crunch_ he fell limp. I turned my axe and once again cleaved into the rapidly growing hoard. With various crunches, kobolds fell before me. I felt warm blood weaving both down my back and across my chest.

Some of it was mine, some of it wasn't. Everything blurred into red. I felt my arms moving, and I could feel the bodies falling before me. I heard the screams and cheers of the crowd, combined with the shrieks of the dying kobolds. All that went through my head was chop, chop, _chop!_ It was just a blur, but before I knew it, it's over. I'm standing alone in The Bowl. The crowd kept roaring, but gore littered the ground. I gave a small grimace, before walking to the exit, axe dragging behind me.

Entering the underside of The Bowl is always an experience. Sounds overwhelmed my senses, finally bringing me down from the vicious rage. People were laughing, yet the sounds of sparring and training also filled my ears. The whole place was filled with the scent of sweat and blood. People, mostly men, milled about in the large area. This was where I worked, where I killed, but, more importantly, it was my home. Ever since I first got here, a young teen, I felt like I belonged. I arrived and I climbed my way up the ladder. If someone questioned me, I beat 'em up. That was just what you did around here, we put no stock in people who wouldn't stand up for themselves.

It's been, oh how long now? I can't remember, and I don't really care anymore. It's been my home for too long to consider it anything else. I continued to walk down the long halls with a purpose. Jered. The manager of all the fights. He gets the things we fight, he tells us what it is and how many. That… jerk, told me that I'd be fighting three kobolds. Might seem like a boring fight, but the crowds never mined. They just wanted something to die. So why would I have fought over fifteen kobolds? Clearly either something went wrong, or Jered lied to me. Didn't seem like something he'd do, he was an honest person.

This question pestered my head as I walked to Jered's room. I could hear small amounts of talking-no, arguing. Someone was arguing with Jered. Who would be dumb enough to do that?! I stalked closer to the door, trying to be as quiet as I could be. I started catching words, it mostly seemed to be threats. Who would threaten someone from here? Why hadn't Jered attacked this idiot by now? I could tell that Jered was being threatened, but I couldn't tell by who or why. I wasn't going to go busting down doors, but I wanted my payment. So I waited, which didn't last very long. I got bored pretty quick, and I left to do other things.

I didn't have much money, since I had spent most of it from my last bout. Luckily, The Bowl offered free meals to the combatants. They weren't the best, but they'd do. I munched on the hard, almost flavourless piece of… something. The cooks never told us what it was, but it tasted okay and filled you up. The word was that it helped with muscle growth and recovery from fights. As I continued to munch, I overheard an interesting bit of information. The guy next to me, a burly human, said, "I heard Jered's being threatened into uppin' some numbers for the fights, and lowerin' our pay."

I sidled a little closer, "What's this?"

He looked me up and down, "Yeah. Some idiot's threatenin' Jered into changing some policies. Upping monsters, lowerin' our pay." I gave him a closer look. His nose looked like it was carved out of stone, sharp and angular, and then broken a few times with how crooked it was. He had burly brows, like his forehead had grown a beard. The strange part was his actual beard. A thick, curly moustache looked like it had settled on his upper lip, and he didn't like it, because he kept glaring at it.

"Who'd be dumb enough to threaten Jered? He just looks like someone that Beholders would be scared of."

The human next to me pointed a thumb behind him, "He's the idiot."

I looked where he was pointing. Sure enough, he looked like someone who didn't really get how things would work around here. Tall, well kempt, with smooth skin. Probably never seen a decent fight in his life. His clothes were white, the mark of someone with too much money. He walked high, with his chin higher, I called out to him, "Keeping your chin high won't keep ya clean!"

He looked almost offended. With a huff, he turned back to me, "I believe you are talking above your level. Learn your place, swine."

I stood in a rush. My chair clattered to the floor, and the moustache human jumped. The Bowl's dining hall went silent. Some of the vets who knew what I was like were quietly explaining what was probably going to happen to this idiot. I felt Gruumsh's mark. My blood burned like oil. He can't, no he won't get away with it! I cracked my knuckles, even though my axe was sheathed on my back. Taking a step forward, I watched him stand with an air of cool. I felt my tusks digging into my upper lip, I felt the slight shifting of my axe, I felt the tension. I could've cut it with that kobold I had weaponized.

Tight and strained, four words snuck out of my lips, "What did you say?" The intensity almost surprised me. Almost.

He kept his ground. Course, that was pretty easy considering that I was ten feet away. He stared me in the eyes, "I said, you are talking above above your station, swine." His voice stayed calm and collected. Before he could move, I dashed into his face. I was but inches away, and I held him in a grip like a vice.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?" He trembled in my grip, clearly surprised by something, "I am **Gar** , one of the strongest fighters in this room!"

I saw him gulp, before standing up to me. His voice trembled under my grip, but I heard some conviction, "Excuse me mam, but I-I do believe that I am soon to be your boss."

My blood boiled further. I brought him closer, as if that was possible, " **What?** Did you say you'd replace Jered? Yeah right! That's as likely as me dying to a fire beetle!" Then I hesitated, a barely long enough gap, but he managed to break free. In a twisting maneuver that he did faster than I would have thought, he was free. _How?!_ He dusted off his clothes, huffing, then walking away from me. I just stood there, dumbfounded. What… had just happened? He, what?! I spun around and watched him leave. Nothing really seemed off, but, I mean. I just had this feeling. I heard someone call out, "Look's like you're losing your touch, Gar!"

A quick survey of the room and a pointed glare shut him up. Might've even squeaked. I walked, picking at my bandages. One of the on-site medics had saw me and quickly patched me up with a few bandages and wraps. I navigated the long, winding halls to Jered's office. This place was home, and the people here were family. We just happened to be a really violent family. I didn't want some schmuck who hadn't spent a day in here to take over. Jered knew what it was like, made sure nothing we got was to unfair. Plus, I felt wrong about that guy. Just a gut feeling.

I stopped in front of the office. This was a quiet corner, had to be for Jered to do his work. I knocked on the door and waited. Jered opened the door for me, and I took a moment to look him up and down. Jered was a massive half-dragon. Half Copper Dragon, half normal human. He towered above me, coppery scales glinting in the low torchlight. His slitted eyes glowed with a slight brilliance, also clearly looking me over. A laugh burst forth from him, deep and infectious, "Did three measly kobolds really give you that much trouble?"

I glared quickly, "Ha! Three. More like thirty."

Confusion was evident on his face. He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that somebody messed up your dumb order. I fought way more kobolds than you told me I would! The hell man?!" Gruumsh's mark reared it's ugly head. I got mad, and I wasn't about to stop, "And what was with that dude!? Was he insulting you? Threatening you? He said he was gonna take your job!" I paused to catch my breath, almost ready to burst again when Jered silenced me.

"Yes. He threatened to get me fired. He wants whatever position I have. I didn't know he would go so far as to threaten the lives of my friends," He paused for a moment. My anger had subsided by now, I just wanted some answers. Jered spoke up again, "His name is Yuret. I know not what or who he is, just that he wants my job and will do whatever he can to get it."

"I doubt we'll let him. Just let me-"

I got cut off. Jered gave me a stern look, "No. This is my responsibility. You focus on staying alive out there." He fixed me with that glare. It was both terrifying and mesmerizing. Half of us said it was the dragon in him. I solemnly nodded, just eager to get away at that point.

So I walked away, leaving the burly half-dragon to his boring work. I meandered my way to my quarters, which basically meant going to the girl half of The Bowl. It was pretty empty considering how the most girls we'd ever had was ten. Guess not a lot of girls liked to fight like us. I found an empty bed, and flopped down. Sleeping was easy here, usually everyone was tired from fighting all day. So I slept, and with sleep comes dreams.

My dreams never made any sense, but it was even less so today. Through a jumbled mess of kobolds dancing, I saw a hill. This hill, had an old man and a really short human-oh wait that was a halfling-standing on top of it. I couldn't tell much about them, just that they were there. I willed myself to move forward to them or something, but I couldn't do it. I was stuck in clay. The two continued walking over the hill, before I could see them stop. They seemed to be surprised about something. I couldn't see far enough to tell what.

I jolted awake from something. The small room was pitch black, just like I left it. I heard small scuffling noises around me. I didn't move. I always kept my axe nearby. Though evidently it wasn't near enough, because when I went to grab it, it was gone. I swore under my breath. Something had taken my axe. Not cool. I finally allowed myself to look around. I focused, allowing myself to see far more clearly in the darkness. Kobolds. Looks like the little buggers had someone broken out of their cages.

I gripped the edge of my bed and swung myself out. Something latched onto my back and I instantly landed with my full weight on it. A sharp squeak, then nothing. I rolled to my feet in a quick maneuver. With a quick survey, I moved into the next room. Once again, no torches were lit. Scurrying noises continued to be prominent throughout the rooms. I could sense the things there, but I couldn't see them. So, like I had so many times in the past, I trusted my instincts. In one smooth movement, I reached down, pulled a dagger out of my boot, and threw it. Something moved, barely a shadow in the corner of my vision.

I charged in that direction, bowling over a table and three chairs. My knee hit something soft, and I kicked out. Whatever I had hit squealed and thudded against the floor. With a quick stomp it squished under my foot. I whirled around and found one of the chairs I knocked over. I broke off one of the legs, and brandished it in front of me. I closed my eyes and listened. Silence pervaded my senses so palpable I could almost taste it. Tasted a little bit like… wool? I slowly opened my eyes again. There was still nothing, so I assumed I was safe.

I strode to the door, when another weight settled on my back. I brought my makeshift club down on my back with a grunt. Something else grunted too. My back lit up in pain as several rows of sharp things dug into the flesh back there. WIth a grunt of exertion, I grabbed it. I pulled with everything I had and something came loose. I threw it over my head, and felt it bring bits of my back with it. Then, with a roar I slammed my makeshift club into it's face. It crunched under my weapon, and I took a large step back. I kept in a ready stance everything on high alert. It didn't get back up.

With a grunt of finality, I walked into the final room before the long series of hallways. Empty again. Well, that was what I thought when I first looked at the room. A body laid in the corner, covered in small dents, slashes, and bite marks. I knew them too. Elena. She was a good friend, and fierce fighter. I laid her back down onto the ground. Gripping my makeshift club harder, I took the first steps into the halls. They were at least lit, but I almost wished they weren't. Combatants lay injured or dead everywhere.

I didn't wretch. I didn't feel sick because I had seen this before. I had done something like it just yesterday. So I walked along, trying to give any help I could. Eventually, I came into the main kind of Commons area. Small kobolds swarmed the area. I watched as they simply destroyed what was left. People and images flashed through my head. Memories, people, conversations. So many experiences had happened to me here. I had grown up here, The Bowl was my home. Deep within me, something snapped.

It was a normal rage, but it had more to do with emotion than just pain this time. I slaughtered all of them. I smashed and I broke and I maimed. When I finished, it looked worse than the hallways. When I finally came out of the rage, I was surprisingly calm. I took a look around me and simply left. After everything that happened, I couldn't stay.

I felt a pull. I felt a pull, and I followed it.


End file.
